pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Togekiss
|evofrom=Togetic |gen=Generation IV |species=Jubilee Pokémon |type=Fairy |type2=Flying |metheight=1.5 m |imheight=4'11" |metweight=38.0 kg |imweight=83.8 lbs. |ability=Hustle Serene Grace |dw=Super Luck |body=09 |egg1=Flying |egg2=Fairy |color=White |male =87.5 |evo= }} Togekiss (Japanese: トゲキッス Togekissu) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Before Generation VI, it was a / -type Pokémon. Biology Physiology It resembles a moderately sized bird covered with white down. It has a crest similar to its earlier forms Togepi and Togetic, with blue and red feathers. There are two feet that are close to each other. Along its chest are spots that resemble small red and blue triangles like those of its pre-evolutions. Its overall shape resembles that of a flying wing aircraft. Behavior Togekiss are usually very friendly, and very concerned about others. They tend to avoid conflicts, and it is said that they never appear in the places with conflicts. They are called Pokémon of blessing and care. However, Togekiss also has a strong capability, and they can use many kinds of moves. They will protect their children, Togepi with miraculous caution. These Pokémon gracefully soars in the sky, usually performing tricks and aerial maneuvers. Evolution Togekiss evolves from Togetic by using a Shiny Stone. It is also the final form of the egg Pokémon, Togepi. Games Locations |type= |diamondpearl=Evolve Togetic |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Togetic |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Togetic |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Togetic (White only) |bwrarity=None}} Side game locations |type= |PMD2=Sky Stairway (1F-49F) |Ranger2=Altru Tower |Trozei2=Endless Level 1, Endless Level 3, Forever Level 50, Mr. Who's Den}} Pokédex entries |type2= |gen=IV |diamond=It will never appear where there is strife. Its sightings have become rare recently. |pearl=It will never appear where there is strife. Its sightings have become rare recently. |platinum=It shares many blessings with people who respect one another's rights and avoid needless strife. |heartgold=As everyone knows, it visits peaceful regions, bringing them gifts of kindness and sweet blessings. |soulsilver=As everyone knows, it visits peaceful regions, bringing them gifts of kindness and sweet blessings. |black=It shares many blessings with people who respect one another's rights and avoid needless strife. |white=It shares many blessings with people who respect one another's rights and avoid needless strife. |black 2=It shares many blessings with people who respect one another's rights and avoid needless strife. |white 2=It shares many blessings with people who respect one another's rights and avoid needless strife. |x=As everyone knows, it visits peaceful regions, bringing them gifts of kindness and sweet blessings. |y=It shares many blessings with people who respect one another's rights and avoid needless strife. |or=As everyone knows, it visits peaceful regions, bringing them gifts of kindness and sweet blessings. |as=It shares many blessings with people who respect one another's rights and avoid needless strife.}} Stats Learnset Through levelling up Gen IV *Basic Sky Attack *Basic Extreme Speed *Basic Aura Sphere *Basic Air Slash TM/HM Gen IV *TM01 Focus Punch *TM03 Water Pulse *TM06 Toxic *TM10 Hidden Power *TM11 Sunny Day *TM15 Hyper Beam *TM16 Light Screen *TM17 Protect *TM18 Rain Dance *TM20 Safeguard *TM21 Frustration *TM22 Solar Beam *TM27 Return *TM29 Psychic *TM30 Shadow Ball *TM31 Brick Break *TM32 Double Team *TM33 Reflect *TM34 Shock Wave *TM35 Flamethrower *TM38 Fire Blast *TM40 Aerial Ace *TM42 Facade *TM43 Secret Power *TM44 Rest *TM45 Attract *TM47 Steel Wing *TM51 Roost *TM56 Fling *TM58 Endure *TM60 Drain Punch *TM62 Silver Wind *TM68 Giga Impact *TM73 Thunder Wave *TM77 Psych Up *TM78 Captivate *TM82 Sleep Talk *TM83 Natural Gift *TM85 Dream Eater *TM86 Grass Knot *TM87 Swagger *TM88 Pluck *TM90 Substitute *HM02 Fly *HM05 Defog *HM06 Rock Smash Sprites |type2= |dpspr=DP 468 front.png |dpsprs=Togekiss Shiny DP.png |ptspr=Pt 468 front.png |ptsprs=Togekiss PtHGSS Shiny.png |hgssspr=Pt 468 front.png |hgsssprs=Togekiss PtHGSS Shiny.png |IVback=Togekiss Back IV.png |IVbacks=Togekiss Back Shiny IV.png |bwspr=Togekiss BW.gif |bwsprs=Togekiss Shiny BW.gif |b2w2spr=Togekiss BW.gif |b2w2sprs=Togekiss Shiny BW.gif |Vback=Togekiss Back BW.gif |Vbacks=Togekiss Shiny Back BW.gif |xyspr=Togekiss XY.gif |xysprs=Togekiss Shiny Xy.gif |orasspr=Togekiss XY.gif |orassprs=Togekiss Shiny Xy.gif |VIback=Togekiss Back XY.gif |VIbacks=Togekiss Shiny Back XY.gif |b2w2spr = Togekiss BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Togekiss Shiny BW.gif |orasspr = Togekiss XY.gif |orassprs = Togekiss Shiny Xy.gif}} Appearances Anime Togekiss makes a cameo appearance at the beginning of the movie Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Later in the series, Dawn is given one for helping a Princess to be in a Pokémon Contest. *Dawn's Togekiss Trivia Origin The Togekiss evolution family might be based on birds despite not having beaks. Etymology The name Togekiss comes from "together" and "kiss". Gallery 468Togekiss_DP_anime.png 468Togekiss_Dream.png 468Togekiss_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon that had their type changed